ore C: Administrative Core will provide three major services for the Program Project Grant. These include Coordination of PPG-related activities, Operational Oversight of scientific resources, and Budgetary Accountability and Reporting. Coordination includes organization of seminar series, hosting of visiting scientists, arranging of the monthly PPG "Research in Progress" meetings of the PPG investigators and the Annual PPG Retreat. Operational Oversight will involve distribution of scientific resources, assisting in the placing of orders, help in the preparation and submission of manuscripts and non-competing and competing renewals, and preparing of annual reports to Heads of Departments, Deans, and NIH regarding the progress of the PPG. Budgetary Reporting and Accountability will include maintaining budgetary information for the Projects and Cores, coordinating issues pertaining to grant administration, budgets, and salaries, and generating monthly budgetary reports so that the allocation of resources is equitable. In addition, the Administrative Core will serve as the central unit for providing rapid communication to the various Project investigators and Core facilities.